An Average Day With Loki
by Whodiditandwhy
Summary: Nothings Normal When Loki Is Involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoop le droop- Tt**

"Stark. Stark. Stark. Stark!"

"What!"

"Tell me what color is a red fire truck?"

"Loki interrupt me one more time.

"Tsk. Tsk so rude."

Tony turned and looked Loki in his face. "Me? I'm rude?"

Loki smirked. "Yes."

Tony took out his phone and called Steve. After a while of waiting he answered.

"_Yes Stark?"_

"Cap, I'm about to kill him."

"_Just relax I will be back in 10 minutes."_

"Cap. Cap! Noooooo!"

Loki innocently walked into the kitchen and grabbed something off the counter.

"Hey! Get out my kitc-"

Tony fumed. " Did you just throw a pie at me!"

Loki smirked and looked around. "Did I do that?"

"You have three seconds to say you're sorry."

Loki leaned up against the counter and just looked at Tony.

"One." Loki opened his mouth, but then shook his head and closed it again.

"Two." Loki moved from the kitchen and walked over to Tony.

"Okay. Stark I'm sorry your face hit that pie."

"What!"

Clint walked in holding sandwiches. " I heard yelling thought someone might be hungry."

A pie went flying and hit Clint in his face. "The hell!"

Loki chuckled. " Oh my it seems your faces are addicted to pies."

"Loki you little shit!"

Steve and Natasha rushed in. "What's going on?!"

Tony grabbed a handful of his hair. "Loki is driving me crazy!"

Natasha cocked her head. " Where is he?"

Tony and Clint eyes widened. "Houdini son of a."

Steve groaned. "So Loki is on the loose?"

Clint looked at him. " No, he is on the couch. Don't you see him?"

_It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday!_

Clint jumped. "The hell is that?"

Tony chuckled. "Answer your phone cap."

"Oh. Um hello?"

"_Snakes! Out of everything he chooses snakes! I'm tired of all these mother-fucking snakes!"_

Steve hung up the phone. " I think I know where Loki is."

Clint raised an eyebrow. " I think something is more important."

"What?"

"You need to change that ringtone of yours."

"How?"

Natasha sighed. " We don't have time for this!"

-O-O-

"Loki get down!"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Loki snapped and it started raining chickens. An egg landed on Natasha's head.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Loki jumped down. " I'm sorry."

Tony threw a chicken at his face. " Oh! So she gets a proper sorry."

Loki smirked. Orange juice or Apple?"

Fury pulled out his pistol and shot, but nothing but water came out.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Get in line director."

Loki sighed. "Orange it is." With another snap a wave of Orange juice poured over everyone.

"My leg!"

Clint cling to Tony. " I can't swim!"

"Why the hell can't you swim?"

Steve looked at Natasha who was busy fighting a very upset chicken.

"He just bit me!" Clint tried to hold Tony back.

Bruce and Thor, coming back from a private mission looked at the chaos.

Loki ran up next to Thor. "Where have you been? Ive been bored."

Bruce face-palmed. Tony had Clint checking his hand Natasha seemed to be losing against that chicken.

Fury went over and slapped Thor.

"Control. Him."

Bruce chuckled. " Just another day. I'm going to go take a nap."

Loki touched Bruce's cheek and his whole body turned green.

"Now you can be the rage monster without the rage."

Thor grabbed Loki's arm." Not smart Brother."

" I do what I want!:

Tony screamed. " The citrus is burning my eyes!

Steve tried to keep Bruce calm. Natasha tossed the chicken and stopped Fury from getting to Loki.

"Brother stop this madness!"

Loki nodded. "Of course." He snapped and everything went back to normal.

He looked at Bruce. " A nap sounds wonderful." Loki vanished.

Clint looked around and started laughing. "At least today it was chickens and not bulls."

Bruce sighed. "Another day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hi! ~Waves~ I hope you like it-Tt c;**

"Barton. Barton. Barton. Barton!"

"What? What could you possibly want?"

"Well never mind then."

"Loki did you know that you are annoying?"

"I could be more annoying."

"Please don't."

Loki chuckled and stood up in front of Clint. He started dancing and singing.

"My milkshake brings all the cats to yard!"

Bruce walked in shook his head and walked out.

"No Bruce come back." Clint sighed. " Loki are you bored?"

"Very how did you know?"

"You get bored every fudging day!"

Loki chuckled. " Indeed."

"Want to play a game?"

"That sounds fun."

Clint smirked. " Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to shut the hell-"

Tony walked in talking to Steve. "See Steve anything can happen if you're hot."

Loki turned and looked around. "Where is Thor?"

"Aww you miss your big brother?"

Loki nodded and smirked. " Seems like I will have to entertain my self."

With a snap he turned everyone in the room into animals.

Bruce walked back in and froze. "What did you do Loki?"

"Well, I thought they would turn into children but I like animals better."

An angry Tony, who had been turned into a fox jumped on Loki.

"Ah Banner help!"

Bruce tried to get to him, but a hawk swooped down and started pecking at him.

Natasha walked in with Fury. "What the hell?

Natasha groaned. "I'm serious can't we just relax for one day."

Bruce moved towards them. "Not with Loki here."

Loki threw Tony at Fury. "This is not my fault if Thor was here nun of this would have happened."

Fury went to tackle him, but Loki snapped and a little Fury fell to the ground.

"Loki."

Loki face-palmed. " I meant to turn him into an animal, but this works."

A little Fury went up and kicked him in his knee.

Bruce ran to the kitchen and got the milk. He poured it all on Loki.

"My hair!"

Bruce looked around. "Where is Steve?"

Natasha looked at a corner, a golden retriever sat still. "Found him."

Loki picked up Fury and went and placed him on the dogs back."

"Awweh!"

Bruce ran and got a camera and took a picture.

They heard loud thumping footsteps coming.

Loki rolled his eyes and snapped. Everything went back to normal.

Thor stepped through the door. Loki ran up to him.

"Hey Brother!"

"Hello Thor."

Tony walked up and once again jumped on Loki.

Fury went and attacked Bruce.

Clint fell from the sky. "Tomorrow I am not coming in!"

Natasha sighed. "We still have another day."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Guess who is back! Sorry dudes and dudettes ;D My computer had a fit and wouldn't turn back on :c but...On with the story.~Tee**

"Director .Director"

"Loki how did you even get in here?"

"Not important. What is important is i'm bored."

"I don't care."

Loki frowned. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Go bother someone else. Where is Thor?"

"Thor is out."

"Thor is always out. Where the hell is Thor?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Are you asking me?"

"Loki shut- Rogers!"

Steve looked over and sighed. "Sir?"

"Why is Loki here when you are supposed to be watching him!"

"He is quite the distraction."

Loki smirked. " I'll show you a distraction."

He snapped and a giant hawk appeared.

Fury growled. "Call Clint and Tony!"

"No need."

"Tony wha-."

Tony chuckled. "We uh came down here to tell you that Loki was missing but yay we found him!"

Fury rounded on Loki. "Loki tell me why do you do this everyday?"

"Why do you eat everyday?"

"Loki I will slap you back to Asgard."

"I will tell Thor you said that."

"Clint said it!"

"Hey! I'm not in that."

Loki rolled his eyes and pointed up to the hawk.

Clint grinned. "I shall name it Hawkey."

Tony screamed and the hawk swooped down at him.

Clint was on the floor dying of laughter.

Loki looked at Clint and snapped a now baby Clint sat on the floor.

Steve groaned. Tony ran over and pushed him in front of the hawk. "I choose you man in blue!"

Steve jumped up and went into a ball. "Captain ball!"

Fury went over and gave baby Clint an arrow.

Clint took the arrow and threw it right into tony's knee.

"My haha I took an arrow to the knee."

Loki smiled at looked at the door. Thor and Natasha walked in.

Steve hopped up and ran over to Natasha, he picked her and tossed her at the hawk.

Thor looked at Loki ;who grinned at him.

Fury flipped over a table. Thor frowned and summoned his hammer. "Put it back!"

Fury frowned, but placed the table back up.

Loki whined. "Thooor I am hungry."

Thor nodded. "Lets go eat then."

Loki snapped and once again everything went back to normal.

Natasha fell out the sky and the arrow in Tonys knee vanished.

Clint looked around. "Noooo! Hawkey! Loki come back!"

Tony smirked. "I was having a good day till i took a arrow to the knee."

Fury growled and jumped on Tony.

Steve smiled at Natasha. " No hard feelings right?"

She narrowed her eyes and bopped him on the head.

"Loki I will be your best friend! Bring Hawkey back!"

Coulson walked in shook his head and walked back out.

Tony pushed Fury off him. "Yea! Lets do this again tomorrow!"


End file.
